


The world tilts with blood soaked hands

by Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish



Series: Inktober 2020 SanCor fest [17]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Final Fantasy XV, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish/pseuds/Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish
Summary: Inktober prompt #19: DizzySansa’s world was spinning
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Cor Leonis
Series: Inktober 2020 SanCor fest [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948696
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	The world tilts with blood soaked hands

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sorry

The blue sky seemed so close, with the world spinning around her. Her mind was hazy, dizzy, and she felt something begin to shake her. Her ears were ringing, everything muffled, and her back was pressed against something cold. Actually, her entire _body_ felt cold.

She blinked, once, and pain began to flood her senses ( _i’m injured?_ ). Like a sharp, cold knife digging into her stomach, Sansa let out a gasped breath, and then the daylight was blocked from her sight. Her jaw ached, like it had been clenched, and shakes began to wrack through her body.

Looking up at the shadow over her, she realised it was a face, blurred through her tears of pain ( _she was crying?_ ) and the black dots flickering just out of sight. Sansa could not make out who they were or what they were saying, ears still ringing with a high note, only managing to hear the pounding of her heart.

And then the face came into focus, and she stared, dazed, up at Cor, who was cupping her cheeks ( _why can’t she feel him?_ ), and speaking with urgency. Or at least she thought so with how terrified and panicked his expression seemed. Instinctively, Sansa went to raise her hand to his cheek, wanting to reassure whatever he was worried about.

However, her arm felt so _heavy_ , and it was with a struggled, laboured breath, that she managed to bring her trembling had to his face. But after that, her strength left her, and it flopped uselessly to the ground. She could feel her chest heaving, trying to grasp air, but the pain flared every time she took a gulping gasp.

But with her eyes refocusing, Some black dots still lingering, Sansa noticed the red mark on his face where her hand had briefly touched skin. Blood ( _where did it come from?_ )

And then-

A hot flash of blinding white pain in her stomach, and a scream tore from her throat, her senses finally coming back to her fully.

There was chaos loud in her ears, all around them. Screams of panic, guns going off rapidly, running feet slapping the ground. And Cor, her anchor at this moment. Who was yelling at her.

“-stay with me, Sansa! Keep your eyes on me! Come on, you’ve got to stay awake- _just breath!_ ”

Sansa was so confused, so _scared,_ because _Cor_ was scared. And he wasn’t afraid of anything. So why-

And then more pain filled her body, another scream ripping past her chest, and a pressure on her stomach. She finally allowed her head to flop down towards it, dread and curiosity pulling her mind to what she was slowly realising was a deadly wound.

Red, deep red. It covered her entire lower half, and Cor’s hands were pressing some fabric to the wound. ( _When did I get wounded?_ ) Cor looked up, eyes frantic, and hands covered with her blood.

Looking back up, her mind began to go fuzzy again, the world tilting, before it all went black. It was almost a relief to be escaping from the pain, cold overtaking it all. The last thing ringing in her ears though, was Cor’s voice, an anguished scream

“ _SANSA!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Does she live or die? That’s up to you.
> 
> I was imagining this in the modern world, but could be in any really.


End file.
